


Midnight

by Jarakrisafis



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-29
Updated: 2012-10-29
Packaged: 2017-11-17 07:11:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/548958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jarakrisafis/pseuds/Jarakrisafis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>LJ tfspeedwriting halloween prompt: Setting: In a graveyard at midnight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Midnight

Midnight. Or at least, as close to that as Cybertron can come.

Night cycle. The twisting streets lit only by emergency lighting. Energy conservation still in effect long after the war.

Twin beams pierce the gloom as you wind your way through the remnants of the once great civilisation.

Remains of buildings and long rusted mechs scattered across the ground to either side.

It takes a long time to rebuild what took so little time to tear down.

The glow from the lights shifts as you transforms, settling at your shoulders.

You turn around, searching.

Nothing.

It must have been a sensor blip. You get them all the time as you travel between inhabited regions.

You shrug, the alien gesture rippling your armour, some mannerisms are just too good to let go despite it being a long time since you last visited Earth.

Preparing to reactivate your transformation sequence you turn back the direction you were going.

You don't even get a chance to scream.


End file.
